Frozen Blood
Name: Sept of Frozen Blood *'Location:' Northwest Territories, roughly 120 miles west of Yellowknife, 50 miles east of Nahanni Nat’l Park Reserve *'Composition:' Red Talons, few visitors of other Tribes (Silent Striders, Silver Fangs mentionable). *'Totem:' Wolverine *'Nature:' Rage *'Level:' 3 *'Sept Alpha:' Breaks-Bones, Athro Lupus Red Talon Philodox *'Caern Warder:' Eyes-Across-The-Water, Adren Lupus Red Talon Ahroun *'Moon Bridges:' Mountain Sun, Midnight Fire, Winter Wolf, Moonlit Woods *'Current Residents:' *'Former Residents:' Kill-Stealer, Earth-Whisperer, Griffin's-Shadow *'Visitors:' None *'OOC Contact:' Kill-Stealer, Mekoides Recent Events: :At one time, when there was a battalion of the Wyrm that came to conquer the caern, the Garou there rose to fight. They called upon allies from moonbridged septs and got the aid they needed. They called upon the caern’s power and in answer the land rose up and decimated the Wyrm’s forces. :Though they took heavy losses, the Garou held the caern. They have not had another major Wyrm battle since and contrary to the rumors of the Red Talons diminishing in number there are quite a few of them present at this caern. History: :An ex-Gurahl, then ex-Wendigo sept now taken over and fiercely guarded by Red Talons. They don’t suffer much from Wyrm encroachment so much as human encroachment; not that they much care to figure out the distinction. Notes: :The Talons should be grateful that the homid Garou have kept conservation efforts in place, but they don't care about human politics. They just care that their caern remains, and will find the most "creative" ways to give humans a Keep Out sign. The caern is actually quite powerful, located deep within the wilderness. The supernatural effect of being on the bawn is an added sense of aggression; hunters beware, as even the prey here is ornery and have been known to attack and kill would be predators. :When opened, the caern refreshes all Rage pools immediately and difficulties for Rage rolls are reduced by 1. Oddly enough, when the caern is opened, there are also no berserk frenzies that occur on allies of the sept. :All visitors to the sept are thoroughly examined in their lupus form, and no Garou is allowed into the inner sanctum or sacred places of the sept in their homid form. Ever. Persons of Note: :*The Sept Alpha, Breaks-Bones, is an incredibly patient Red Talon philodox who spent much of his life (which has been notably long) having traveled to various septs and studied the extent of human (and homid Garou) influence on Gaia. Though he is personally tolerant of humans on a one-to-one basis depending on their interactions with him, he is often the first to advocate a death-penalty punishment to line-crossers. :*The Warder, Eyes-Across-The-Water, has been the Warder of Frozen Blood for many years and to her credit was responsible for those many years of security of bawn and caern. The attack of the Wyrm on the caern was a large setback for her that she is still making up for with vehemence. Convinced that someone had tipped off the Wyrm to the presence of the caern in the wilderness, she's made it common practice to interrogate all visitors to the sept with a host of methods to ensure that the caern remains secure. :*Teaches-the-Young, an Adren Red Talon Galliard, also Kill-Stealer's dam, is a notable figure in the sept as one who was a primary steward of one of the pure bred Talon kin packs in the sept's care. She was the alpha of a Garou pack in which they traveled to the Umbral realm of Wolfhome and returned after a full year. She died in the recent battle against the Wyrm and her son took over the pack as Alpha. :*Silverteeth, a Fostern Lupus Silver Fang Ahroun, known to the sept as being even more human-hating than most Red Talons, was the proud alpha of a Garou pack at the sept which inflicted a mini-Impergium upon neighboring human residences. Several unsolved murders of the human civilized areas near the sept are largely due to Silverteeth and his pack. He died fighting when the pack discovered a large nest of banes, fomori and Black Spiral Dancers occupying a house that was too close for the sept's comfort. He was awarded the rank of Fostern posthumously at his Gathering. Description: :Like most Talon-dominated septs, there is hardly any visual indication of where the caern lies. Located in the Northwest Territories, the area is very cold, very dangerous in geography, and there aren't very many trees in the northern reaches of the bawn. Most of the kin packs reside in the more forested areas to the south of the caern. Category: Caerns Category:Red Talon Septs